2019 World Series
The ''2019 World Series ''is a championship series to decide the 117th World Series champion. The World Series was won by the New York Yankees over Washington Nationals in a series sweep that took place between October 22 and 26, 2019. Entering the 2019 World Series, the Yankees were favorites by -5,000, the highest ever. This is due to the Yankees high powered offense, defense, and pitching rotation. New York Yankees The New York Yankees ended the 2019 season with a 124-38 (.765) record, the greatest record in MLB history. Managed by Aaron Boone, the Yankees relied on a very talented, centered around by Aaron Judge, Kevin Atwood, and Gleyber Torres. Atwood won the triple crown, having a .428 batting average, along with 192 home runs and 296 RBI's (runs batted in). Judge followed Atwood in home runs league-round with 88, the second most ever. Judge also had the third highest batting average (.362) in the league, behind fellow teammates DJ Lemahieu (.376) and Kevin Atwood (.428). Gleyber Torres was third in the league in both home runs and RBI's, with 67 home runs and 146 RBI's. The Yankees starting rotation was highlighted with Kevin Atwood, who was also the triple crown winner in addition to the Cy Young Winner and Luis Severino. The Yankees swept the Twins in the ALDS and was able to beat the Houston Astros in 7 games in the ALCS. The Yankees were looking for their 35th straight World Series title and finish off their record year on a high note. Washington Nationals The Washington Nationals finished with a 97-65 record (.598), best for the 1st wild card spot in the NL. Managed by Dave Martinez, the Nationals focused on their top 5 pitching rotation, headed by aces Max Scherzer and Stephen Strasburg. The Nationals offense and defense was headed by Anthony Rendon, who hit 46 home runs and 141 RBI's during the season, along with a high batting average (.355). Scoring Summary Game 1 W: Atwood (5-0); L: Scherzer (3-2) Kevin Atwood squared off against Max Scherzer in Game 1. Atwood had difficulty controlling his pitching in the 1st inning, but avoided any men on base. In the bottom half of the first, DJ Lemahieu started with a lead off walk, followed by a strikeout by Judge, the a double by Atwood, though Lemahieu didn't attempt to score. After Torres flew out, Lemahieu attempted to score, but was tagged out of the plate. After little to no offense occurring from the 2nd to bottom of the 4th, Kevin Atwood hit a base clearing triple, scoring 3. Torres then singled, allowing Atwood to score. Scherzer was then able to get out of a bases loaded jam. In the 5th inning, Atwood hit a bases clearing double, scoring 3 more, allowing the Yankees to take a 7-0 lead. After Atwood dominated the top of the 6th and 7th innings, the Yankees scored 5 runs, including a grand slam by Atwood. After the 7th, Atwood was able to keep the Nationals offense quiet, allowing a 3rd inning single by Juan Soto, which was the only base runner for the Nationals. Atwood pitched all 9 innings, throwing 96 pitches, allowing only 1 hit, and striking out 13, while walking none. The lone error of the game was committed by Trea Turner in the 2nd inning, when he overthrew the ball to Ryan Zimmerman at first base in an attempt to get Yankees catcher Gary Sanchez out. Game 2 W: Atwood (6-0); L: Strasburg (4-1) After Tanaka went down with an injury before Game 2, Atwood made back to back starts, throwing a perfect game, with no balls. He went 9 full innings and threw 81 pitches. Like Game 1, the Yankees bats were active, with them scoring a record 30 runs, along with a record 32 hits. The Nationals struggled on both sides and had 3 errors. Game 3 W: Atwood (7-0); L: Sanchez (2-1) Game 3 has offensive explosions by both sides. After Luis Severino had a rocky start, Atwood came in to the game for the 3rd inning. Atwood pitched 5 innings for the win. After an 8-run lead heading into the 3rd, the Nationals gave up 12 runs in the 3rd, and the Yankees dominated thereafter the 3rd inning. Game 4 Category:Sports Category:Hypothetical Sports Category:Events that involve Athletic Sports Category:Sports Teams Category:MLB Category:New York Yankees Category:Washington Nationals Category:Houston Astros Category:St. Louis Cardinals Category:Championships Category:World Series